Quiet Lucy!
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Every year Sorcerer Weekly picks 1 person from each guild to write their feelings about their guild. they rate it 1-10 the higher the more represintatives they get. Fairy Tail thinks they're screwed because Lucy gets picked. Quiet Lucy, seems to hate the guild so they're surprised when...


**This is a one-shot! No matter how cheesy this sounds I got the idea for this one-shot from a dream! I hope you like it!**

_Summary,_

Each year Sorcerer Weekly picks one person from each magic guild to write their feelings about their guild. The writing is rated one to ten. The higher the rating, the more representatives that guild gets. Fairy Tail thinks they're screwed because Lucy gets picked. Quiet Lucy is what they call her because she never talks to anyone unless she's saying she's going on a job. So they're surprised when…..

* * *

_The story starts!_

Every member in Fairy Tail (except Lucy seeing as she wasn't there) were getting anxious. Today was the day Sorcerer Weekly comes out. Usually, they never read or care about it, but this is the one Lucy wrote about them in. Every person in the room was sure Lucy hated Fairy Tail, and every one in it. They also thought the rating would be low. The more rating, the more representatives a guild gets. The highest rating was a ten. It's rare for someone to get a ten.

"Mail's here!" a little boy shouts as he's running in. This little boy's name is Romeo. He goes up to his dad (Macao) and hands him the mail. Macao goes through the mail until he finds Sorcerer Weekly. Well, Sorcerer Weeklies considering that there's one for each person in the guild. They turned to the page. What it said surprised everyone.

It said,

_What's the difference between fairy tales and Fairy Tail? Both have dragons and talking cats. They, also, both make people happy. I may not really talk all that much, but that just makes me a wallflower I guess. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. Even though everyone in Fairy Tail has their own scars, they never stop smiling and making everyday a great day. Some days, no every day it seems as though I don't care about Fairy Tail. But I do. I love Fairy Tail! Everyone there is different and unique. Very unique. At first they make you want to run away screaming, but after a while, they grow on you. They make you want to do better and get stronger. I may not really talk to them, but they feel like family to me. Master Markova one time said to me, 'In Fairy Tail, everyone is family. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness, one person's wrath is everyone's wrath, and one person's tears are everyone's tears.' Back when he said this, I didn't think such a place existed, but now I see he wasn't lying to me. I've seen one person be sad, and the whole guild was trying to cheer that one person up. I've never been in a place that does stuff like that unless they were paid to. Out of all the places in the world I could be, I'd want to be in Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail's a place friends, no for True Friends. I rarely show my emotions, but I can be mean, I can be nice, I can laugh, I can cry, and I'd rather do all those things in Fairy Tail. Nowhere else. I don't show it often, if at all, but I love Fairy Tail! That's why I'm Quiet Lucy of Fairy Tail!_

The writing was rated a ten! That's not what surprised the people in Fairy Tail. What surprised them was what Lucy wrote! They remembered why she was chosen.

_Flashback,_

_Fairy Tail was having a huge brawl. Lucy was all alone reading her book in her usual table. A table was thrown in the direction of the table Lucy was sitting at. She was going to get hit._

"_Watch out!" everyone screamed at her. She, calmly, raised her hand still reading. When the table was about to hit her, a golden light came from her hand and flung the table across the room, but she never took her eyes of her book. Unfortunately, the person who chooses who to write was coming through the door, and the table hit him. On the bright side, he wasn't all that hurt. He was just a little mad. By a little I mean, Erza mad. He walked over to her._

"_Miss, do you realize who you hit?" he asked her .She shook her head no. She didn't look at him, but that's normal for her. He started to get angry._

"_Look at me!" he screamed so she looked up, but he still couldn't see her eyes, "It's rude to talk to someone without showing your eyes!" In response, she started reading again. Then he dropped the bomb._

"_Since you are so rude, you have to write for us this year!" he said angrily. She just shrugs while everyone else was think 'crap!'_

_End of flashback._

Now that they think about it, they've never seen her eyes either. They were always covered by her bangs. Yet she writes this about them. They couldn't believe it. The doors fly open. The said girl, Lucy, walks over to her usual table and starts reading. Everyone is staring at her. Though she'd never say it, Lucy was starting to get really freaked out! A pink-haired boy named Natsu walks over to her table.

"Is it true?" he asks.

"What?" she asked.

"What you wrote," he holds up Sorcerer Weekly, "Is it true?"

"Writing without meaning is like a ship on dry land. Useless. So yes it's true," she says and turns a page in her book.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asks trying to see her eyes. She shrugs before turning her head slightly to read more.

"You could always be friends with us," he then snaps, "Stop reading and being so quiet all the time! And for the love of god, start showing your eyes!"

"I can't be friends with you," she says.

"Why not?" he asks confused.

"I don't get close to people," she says.

"You can here!" he tries again.

Finally she looks up a little, not enough to show her eyes, but enough to know she was looking at Natsu.

"Come join us!" he says cheerfully.

"Just this once, okay?" she says. The whole guild cheers.

"Yay! But first," he moves his hand to her bangs and moves them to the side. Revealing innocent, big brown eyes.

"You have eyes!" Natsu shouts.

"Of course idiot! So do you!" she laughs.

Once became twice. Twice became all the time.

And Fairy Tail still continues!

**That's the end! I hope you liked it! If you liked it, check out my other stories. Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel and The Strongest Mage!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
